harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco Malfoy
Draco Malfoy (b. 5 June 1980) was an English Pure-Blood Wizard known for being the arch-rival of Harry Potter. Draco was from a family of Death Eaters and highly regarded the importance of blood purity. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was placed Slytherin and became a bully. However Draco was a prefect and an excellent student. When he became one of the Death Eaters, he became very unhappy and humbler. He could not kill Albus Dumbledore and eventually left the Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts. He would marry Astoria Greengrass and they had one child, Scorpius Malfoy. Early life Draco was the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and was raised at Malfoy Manor. Both Lucius and Narcissa came from an ancient wizarding family who each craved power and supported the notion of blood superiority. He was born at the time of the First Wizarding War, and Draco had many family members loyal to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Lucius was a member who later untruthfully claimed he was acting under the Imperius Curse, and he had an aunt Bellatrix Lestrange who was later put in Azkaban for her crimes. Draco was told he was very special from when he was very young - he had blood better than any other, he was a wizard and he was from the very powerful Malfoy family. He even grew up with people who thought Harry would be a future Dark wizard, even better than Voldemort, and that was why he was taken away from the wizarding world in childhood. Draco also grew up learning from Lucius and Narcissa that it was a shame that Voldemort had not won and taken over the wizarding world, but he learned never to tell anyone who were not part of their circle of friends because "daddy" might get in trouble. He had a few friends by the time he was to begin Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which he gained through hanging out with Lucius's former Death Eater friends - these children became part of the "gang" he showed up with. Meeting Harry Potter Draco was at Madam Malkin's Robe Shop when he greeted Harry Potter, not knowing who he was at the time. Draco wondered whether Harry was beginning education at Hogwarts too and wondered whether Harry was from a magic family. He was very happy to find that he was and that they should not let muggle-born attend. Draco told him he wanted to be in Slytherin but he would leave if he was in Hufflepuff. Draco kept talking, and Harry never needed to say anything. When Rubeus Hagrid showed up with an ice-cream for Harry and smiled at them through the window, Draco told Harry about Hagrid but made out he was a lunatic. Harry thought he was very similar to Dudley Dursley. Madam Malkin then told him he could leave, and Draco said goodbye to Harry.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 5, Diagon Alley Year one of school Beginning education Draco heard about Harry being on the train to school, and went to the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle. He found Harry hanging out with Ron Weasley, and made fun of Ron's family. He tried to persuade Harry to leave Ron and be friends with him, but Harry told him he would pick the friends he wanted, and when Draco kept making fun of Ron and then Hagrid, he angered them and they stood up. Draco had offered friendship because he wanted to know whether the Death Eater concept that Harry would be a better Dark wizard one day, would be true. From then on, he knew they were wrong. Draco wondered whether they would fight him and the friends he had with him, and Harry told him they would if they wouldn't leave. Draco told him he would not leave and noticed their food, saying they would stay and eat. When Goyle tried to take one of the chocolate frogs, Ron's pet attacked him and Draco run from the compartment.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 6, The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters He was later put in Slytherin by the Sorting Hat before the Hat was even placed on him.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 6, The Sorting Hat Draco proved to be a school bully and began immediately by making fun of others. In Flying, he made fun of Neville Longbottom when he fell and when he found a special gift given to Neville (which had fallen on the floor) he flew away with it. Harry Potter followed him and demanded he give it back, but Draco threw it in the sky. Draco was delighted when Minerva McGonagall came and took Harry away, expecting he would be punished for being found Flying and perhaps sent home. Unfortunately for Draco, he found Harry eating in the Great Hall later and when he found out it was not a final meal before going home, he challenged Harry to a duel. Ron told him he would be Harry's second and Draco selected Crabbe to be the other second. Draco actually had no intention of duelling Harry and he took it to be an opportunity to get them in trouble. He told them to meet him at midnight in the trophy room, and then told Filch who was in the trophy room to capture them that evening. The next day, Draco was shocked to find Harry and Ron had escaped and were eating comfortably in the Great Hall. He later found out that Harry was a sent a broom and pointed out that first-year pupils shouldn't bring their own to school. He told Professor Flitwick expecting Harry to be told off, but Flitwick cheerfully told Draco he knew and that Professor McGonagall granted him a special exception. Harry then thanked Draco for setting up the event that led to him being sent the broom, and Draco looked both angry and confused. When Gryffindor defeated Slytherin in the Quidditch match in November, Draco became very annoying and kept trying to mock Harry. He made a joke about Harry being swapped for Seeker in favour of wide-mouthed frog, but everyone was very impressed by Harry's achievement and wouldn't laugh at the joke. He then began making fun of Harry having no family and that it was sad he no-one to go home to for the holidays, and wondered whether Ron wanted the job of gamekeeper when he helped Hagrid. In the new year, Draco decided to try out the Leg-Locker Jinx on Neville. Then at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch match, he made fun of the Weasley family having no money, Harry having no family and then Neville again. When Neville told him he was "worth ten" of Draco, Draco found it very amusing and howled with laughter which then led to a fight between Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and Ron and Neville. It was broken only when Harry won the Snitch again. Norbert hatch]] In March, Draco overheard Harry, Ron and Hermione speaking about a dragon egg hatching in Hagrid's Hut. He went down and watched them through the window, before Hagrid noticed him. Draco run away but over the next month, he kept smiling at Harry and making them worry that he would eventually tell on them. They made plans to send Norbert to safety before then, but when Ron ended up in the Hospital Wing, Draco went to meet him. Pretending to be looking for a book, Ron gave him one without thinking because the book he gave had a letter sent by Charlie Weasley in it, explaining when and where to take Norbert to meet Charlie's friends. Draco told Professor McGonagall and they went at midnight to try and find Harry and Hermione taking Norbert. But they never found Harry and Hermione and McGonagall decided Draco was lying and gave him detention. The detention would be shared with Harry, Hermione and Neville who were eventually found sneaking out later that same night. When Draco met Filch at eleven the night of the detention, he was shocked to find out that Hagrid would be taking them in the Forbidden Forest to search for a missing unicorn. Hagrid told Draco off for complaining, saying he would be sent home from school for good unless he done what he was told. Draco was sent searching with Neville but he spent the time winding Neville up before intentionally scaring him and making him send sparks up in the sky for Hagrid's help. Hagrid was not impressed but then sent Harry off with Draco and kept Neville with him and Hermione. Harry and Draco found the missing unicorn but it's blood was being drunk by a cloaked figure which Harry later found out was Voldemort. Draco immediately ran away in fear, and went to find Hagrid. At the End of Term Feast, Draco was shocked by the news that Gryffindor had won the House Cup that year (even though Slytherin were originally in the lead that day) and Harry saw him banging a goblet on the table in anger. Harry later pointed Draco out to Ron since he then looked completely frozen from the shock. Summer 1992 Shopping with Lucius Year two of school Appearance Character Notes and sources Category:Characters